Amazing
by finallyxfound
Summary: Sequel to A Cake For Mommy third in a series. Carrots were for Cassidy.
1. Pretzels

**Amazing**  
Sequel to _A Cake For Mommy_

Carrots were her weakness with Cassidy and with this pregnant it had been carrots too – for the first part anyhow. But once they passed the first trimester, her weakness had turned into pretzels. And not the baked kind that came in bags in grocery stores where he could easily get up in the middle of the night and pick up one at the nearest store, which just happened to be Wal-mart five blocks over. They were the carnival and bowling alley kind, complete with too much salt, a side of mustard and to gross him out more, peanut butter.

So here he was, in the kitchen with nothing but a tee shirt and boxers on, waiting on a pretzel in the over to heat up – at 3 o'clock in the morning. Glancing at the timer for a split second, Troy closed his eyes for a moment and hoped to get a bit of rest tonight. On top of Gabriella's cravings, Cassidy had pulled the worst temper tantrum that they both had seen in a while…and they really could blame it all on Chad this time. Opening his eyelids back up just in time for the beeper to go off, Troy pressed the off button, turned the over off and reached for the hot pretzel that Gabriella would devour in less than two minutes.

Complete with a cup of hot mustard and dollop of peanut butter, Troy set the pretzel on the plate and made his way back upstairs. Peaking briefly into Cassidy's room only to find her peacefully (thank God) sleeping with her arms around the giant teddy bear her grandfather had given her for her birthday this year, he stepped forward hoping Gabriella was still craving the pretzel unlike the last two or three times where he or Taylor or Zeke had made her one, only to bring it to her and she didn't want it anymore.

"Please tell me that your remembered the peanut butter," Gabby's voice said softly and a sleepy smile crept upon his face as he left a crack in the doorway and made his way over to her. Wit her giant baby name book out in her lip and a legal bad filled with possibilities, Troy slid in the bed and presented the coveted food to her. "You remembered the peanut butter!" her happy voice now entertained him. No one else in the world could be this wide awake at now 3:30 in the morning after the night they had. Kissing her sweetly on the lips before they were tainted with a condiment that he wasn't too fond of, he glanced at her list and roaming down the page of mostly all boy names.

"Hey Elle," he paused looking down the list, "what makes you think we're having a boy?" he questioned, hoping in his mind that it was but was never going to admit it to his wife. Although, as long as their baby was healthy, he would be happy.

"Jshhha husshh."

"Excuse me?" he laughed at her, his eyes still roaming over the scribbled pad and instantly nixed Arthur and George.

"Just a hunch," she said again, this time without the mouth full of pretzel in her mouth. "Call it mother's intuition," she gave him a mustardly smile and he laughed at her for the umpteenth time again.

"What do you call this then – Chester? Seriously, Chester? Think of how that sounds and then think of all the awful nicknames and the teasing this kid is going to get – myself included," Troy turned and stared at her.

"Oh, um….family name?" Another cheeky, mustardy smile greeted him and he grabbed the pen from the book, crossing off the name from the possibilities list.

"Nice try. I know both of our families' history better than you and Chester, is not on there and it never will be. Neither is Pippin."

"Ryan can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

"Ryan is a true thespian, I'll give him that but he is not naming our child."

"I've always liked the name Ryan."

"And I like the name Chad," he told her, clearly indicating that they still weren't going to name their children after their friends. "Appointment's at nine, right?" Troy asked, wanting to make sure they both were there at the correct time and Cassidy was safely with his mother for the morning.

"Yea and I betcha that Evan will be more excited to see you than me and baby here."

"I wouldn't say that….well, maybe. When's the last time I saw Evan? Two, three weeks ago?"

"I think so," Gabriella said, slouching back down on the bed and placing her head on the big pillow beside him. "What about Christopher?" Her eyes slipped close as she asked, "I like Christopher."

Troy looked over to a sleepy Gabriella and gently smiled. Pushing the legal pad back on top of the book and taking them over to the side table, along with the place of salt crumbs, he slid down beside her and just observed her soft features. Brushing his hand through a loose strand of her hair and tucking it back behind her ear, Troy again realized how amazing his life really was. Sure, he wasn't in the NBA like he had been told he would be since he was three, but the life he had right now, right in front of him by far trumped any NBA lifestyle. He was sure of it. Placing a gentle kiss on top of the emerging bump of her stomach and covering it with his hand, he looked back up to see her smiling at him through her eyes. "I like Christopher too."

* * *

This may or may not continue. We'll see, depending on my inspiration, SJAF, Reviews and whatnot. Enjoy. 


	2. Victory

"Tell me I'm not seeing things, is that my Cassi-Dee!" Jack Bolton sang off tune as Troy walked into his parent's place with Cassidy in his arms and her head on his shoulder. Taking the tired girl from his arms, Jack wrapped his own arms around the apple of his eye and back to Troy, wondering why she was this tired at eight in the morning. Normally, if they were taking care of her for the day, it was the opposite. 

"Two words: Uncle Chad," Troy explained, grabbing for the coffee pot before he turned back around and headed out to pick Gabriella back up at their house again. She wasn't quite ready when he was to take Cassidy over here.

"Enough said," Jack told his son, understanding completely the powers of Chad Danforth. "God help us if him and Taylor ever decide to breed."

"Just remember you said it, not me," Troy commented as Jack disappeared for a second with Cassidy to lay her down in the den with his wife, Lynne. Coming back out to chat with Troy for a few seconds more until he had to go, Jack grabbed his own cup of coffee he left sitting on the counter and leaned into his son.

"So today's the day. You nervous?"

"Not as much as I thought I'd be," Troy paused, glancing at the clock to make sure he had enough time to talk about this and he did. More than enough, actually. "She thinks it's a boy."

"A boy? That's wonderful Troy!" Jack exclaimed, standing straight up with a big smile on his face. This, was music to Jack Bolton's ears. And truth be told, he was hoping that Cassidy was a boy, but now wouldn't trade her for the world. "You aren't smiling, why aren't you smiling?"

"I'm recovering from last night," Troy joked. "I am excited but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"He's the 'as long as the baby's healthy' dad, Jack, you should know that," Lynne came back out to the kitchen, looking for her own mug amongst the many in their cupboard. Kissing her son's temple, she smiled at him, "Morning Troy."

"Hi Mom."

"I personally think that it's a girl," she told them both, filling her cup up to the rim.

"You just want another granddaughter to spoil," Jack commented.

"And you do to," Lynne told him, winking in his direction. "If you can tell me with a straight face that you wouldn't want another Cassidy, then I will buy you that dinner on Friday," she upped the wager and slid onto a stool next to Troy.

Jack looked between his son and his wife and caved in instantly. There was no way he would say no to another Cassidy, but he wouldn't say no to a boy either.

"I love the smell of victory in the morning," Lynne sniffed the air and nudged Troy in the elbow.


	3. College

"Oh! There!" 

Troy hit the brake just as fast as Gabriella flew her finger in front of his face, pointing out a closer spot than the one he was about to pull into. "Do that again," he coerced her, "please, do it again, see what happens," he said, letting his foot slowly off the brake and gently pressing the accelerator to park in the space chosen before hand.

Gabriella leaned back in her seat properly and bit her bottom lip. Testing his threat and giggling all the way until he shut the engine off, she pointed a finger in front of his face. Troy saw her finger slip in front of him and didn't waste anytime in taking a hold and going for the bite.

"Ah! Troy!"

"I warned you," he simply said, laughing as she wiped his bite mark from her finger and onto her skirt.

Shooting him a death glare before unhooking her seatbelt from across her belly that looked bigger then from last night, he winked and got out of the vehicle. Rounding the front end of the car, Troy watched Gabriella struggle to get down from the passenger seat and instantly grabbed her hand and the small of her back to help her down.

"Are you excited?" He asked, wondering if she truly was or just as apprehensive as he was.

"Yea, I am," she said as they entered the cool building and headed towards the elevators. "I'm still betting a boy."

"You're so sure about that aren't you?"

She nodded her head, "I've even got a pool going on. Uncle Chad's already got college handled and claimed the full week of March 20," she smiled over to her husband as the elevator ascended to the sixth floor.

Troy shook his head at Chad's antics. Upside though? At least he didn't have to worry about college.


	4. Dancing

Gabriella groaned inwardly. As much as she loved coming to see Evan, she really wanted to get the appointment over with and make her anxiousness go away. Her and Troy had decided early this morning that they wanted to find out the exact same way that they found out about what Cassidy was going to be. And although she loved when Troy and Evan got together, she really didn't want to hear all about the basketball game that was on last night that she had avoided. She just wanted to know their baby was healthy and she would be happy. Cringing at the cool gel that Evan just smoothed out on her bulging stomach, Gabriella leaned her head back and let her nerves settle a bit. 

"Okay, let's see how we're doing today," Evan's voice made her look over to him as Troy held her hand in his.

It was amazing how just holding her hand could wipe away all the worries in her mind. Smiling softly at her husband, Gabriella turned back to Evan as he roamed around her belly with the scope.

"Wow," he said, smiling wide as she looked back to Troy.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that this baby is extremely happy," Evan said, turning the screen so they both could see. "Just watch," he told them. And then the magic started.

It was just a gray, fuzzy image for most people but for the Bolton's, at this moment in time, it was their future. They were instantly in love with the baby as it played inside of Gabriella's stomach. It was the hand that fascinated him or her the most as it went from one side to the other and the shaking motion right after was most certainly a laugh; a wonderful, beautiful laugh.

"He's got my laugh," Gabriella mentioned, smiling over at Troy.

"We don't even know if it's a boy yet, Gabby."

"I do."

"But, I, the doctor, with more than 12 years of medical school and experience behind my diploma on the wall in my office," Evan enlightened them, pulling their gazes back to him, "know for certain." They both heard the printer and watched Evan scribble the gender of the baby on a piece of torn off paper, tucking it in an envelope and handing it to Troy.


	5. Eight Letters

They had wanted to do it like last time. They both had wanted it to be special so they had had Zeke bake them a cake – carrot cake – to tell them what gender Cassidy was. This time, though, they wanted to do it a bit differently. Gabriella opened the door to her in-laws home, followed by Troy, and headed straight for the kitchen without a second thought.

"Didn't you just eat?" Troy chuckled and followed her, tossing his keys on the island in front of him.

"Breakfast," she enlightened him, peering into the fridge with only one thing on her mind, "was this morning. Your son…"

"Or daughter," he pointed out.

"Is making me hungry again," Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked back in the fridge again, landing her eyes on a bowl of the most perfect wine colored grapes anyone had ever seen. "Oooo, yummy."

"What yummy Mommy?" Cassidy's small voice came beside her as she and Lynne came into the house from playing outside.

"I see someone found the grapes," Lynne teasingly said and picked Cassidy up, setting her on one of the stools around the island and close to her father. "I see an envelope," she said and looked between Troy and Gabriella. "Still haven't opened it?"

"No," Troy answered as his wife took a seat in between him and Cassidy, sharing her bowl of grapes with their daughter. "We figure that since Cassie here is learning all about words and numbers, she'd give us the good news." Troy grabbed the envelope from beyond the mini-Gabriella's reach and set it in front of her. "So, Cassie baby, wanna open this for Mommy and Daddy?"

"How?" Cassidy shrugged her shoulders with the million dollar question hanging in the air.

"She's three, Troy," Lynne pointed out to her son and pulled Cassidy's stool over closer to her own and showing her how to open the envelope. "Like this sweetheart," her grandmother said, opening the flap and pulling out a piece of torn paper with Evan's scribble on it. Smiling widely like a proud grandmother, Lynne glanced over at her son and daughter in-law before placing it in Cassidy's hands.

"What does it say Cassidy?" Gabriella asked her young daughter, not itching with more apprehension than before.

"How many letters?"

"One, two," she counted out and paused, looking at Lynne for guidance.

"That's not a letter sweetie, keep going."

"Okay. Three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Eight letters Daddy."


	6. Win

Eight letters. There were several things that Evan could've written on the piece of paper but none involved just eight letters. Troy was thinking more of a three or four letter word, not one that involved eight letters. Snatching one of the grapes from the bowl, he popped it into his mouth and looked down at Gabriella. "Eight letters, Elle."

"Eight letters," she echoed and looked up at him, gracing him with a smile to match the happiness in her eyes.

"What are you thinking, apart from why we decided to find out this way again?"

"I'm thinking that Evan likes to make us think," she confessed and reached for the envelope lying in front of their daughter. "What are you thinking?" she asked, studying his features as she had just figured the eight letters out.

"I'm thinking he wrote down twin girls," he told her honestly.

"That's nine letters."

"Twin boys?"

"No."

"But that's eight letters."

"Try another," Gabriella told Troy, sliding off the stool and facing him with the torn paper in her hand.

He didn't know. He honestly did not know and made a mental note that next time, yes, next time they decided to have another child, they would just find out the gender at the doctor's office. It would make his life so much easier. Troy stared at his wife in front of him and started to laugh at himself and the both of them as she gently and slowly opened the piece of paper towards him.

Then he smiled widely, grinning like a little boy on Christmas Day. And he didn't hesitate pressing his lips against Gabriella's and pulling her up into his embrace, baby in tow, twirling her around in pure happiness. Setting her down not a moment later, he looked back into her happy eyes, "So this means I win, right?"


	7. Training

"Cassidy Lynne! Quit it, young lady!" Gabriella yelled from the lounge chair she was spread out on in Taylor and Chad's backyard. It was now officially the weekend and the little girl inside her stomach still needed a name. "Come on Taylor, give me ideas." 

"I don't have any Gabs," her best friend told her as their husbands came out of the two story home with meat on a plate that was begging to be grilled. "And you're not getting my girl's name."

"But what if I like it?"

"Exactly why I'm not telling you," Taylor said, shooting Gabriella a slide glare combined with a smile, all the while sipping on the lemonade in her hand.

"Cassidy!" Gabriella yelled again. "Troy, get your daughter before I do."

"I love how she becomes only mine when she's getting in trouble," Troy said as he went after the three year old trying to climb over the fence for the litter of puppies on the other side.

"Only way to tell she's yours," she said just loud enough for Taylor and Chad to hear. Chad burst out laughing as soon as it escaped her lips. "Do I get points for that one?"

"Most definitely. That one's for the books," he told her, still chuckling as Troy came back with Cassidy scrambling to get out of his arms.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing babe," Gabriella winked at him as he took a seat at the end of her lounge. "Just trying to get Taylor to tell me her girl's name."

"You and Chad already have a girl's name?" Troy asked, raising one eyebrow higher than the other.

"I do, he doesn't. But if he ever wants to sleep with me ever, he'll give in," Taylor said, very sure of herself.

"I'll give in to what?"

"Just say 'of course, Taylor' and you'll get a cookie tonight," his wife said, looking back at the barbeque where he was showing Cassidy how to master a hamburger.

"Of course, Taylor."

"How long did that take?" Gabriella asked as she and troy were playing thumb tag with their intertwined hands.

"What? The training? About a year. I'm still working out the kinks."


	8. Call

"And what do we get if we add in tomatoes?" Troy asked his 10th grad History class, trying to get a point across about diversity in America. "Jimmy, any ideas?" he called on the boy in back as he noticed his eyes slip close about ten minutes ago. "Jimmy?" 

"Huh? Uh…red?"

"Is there something boring about this class?" he asked the class but directed it more towards the sophomore jock. But before he could answer, or try to, Troy answered for him. "It is. It's okay, you can admit it. Let's try another approach…" he started just as the final bell rang. "That we will pick up tomorrow! Chapter 3 people, read it. If I had to, you have to!" he yelled after them and chuckled, predicting that half of them wouldn't remember to do so.

Starting to pack up the papers and his teaching lessons for the day, Troy heard his cell phone ring from inside his bag like the fire engine did when there was actually a fire in their suburb. Recognizing the ring tone immediately, he picked it up and didn't need to read the caller ID. "Hey sexy," he said smiling.

"Hi babe. Can you pick up Cassidy from Mom's?"

"Thought I was already doing that. Where are you?"

"Stuck in Lava Springs. The couple I'm supposed to be showing the house to is running late and Kate is so not on my good list right now," Gabriella's voice resonated over the receiver as he heard her slide out a chair from the luxurious suburb's homes. She and his mother had built a small and very successful realty business within Albuquerque and Gabriella still loved to show the homes off instead of just dealing with the corporate side, like his Mom did.

"When is she ever?" Troy laughed at her comment about Kate, another realtor for another company that they'd had the pleasure of getting to know over the years. "Any ideas yet?"

"Just one, but you won't like it."

"Try me."

"Kelsi," Gabriella said honestly as Troy put his head to paper on his desk. "Told ya."

"Okay, one, way too close to Cassidy and two, I thought we agreed no naming after our friends?"

"I know," she said, settling into a comfortable position and silence with him until the prospective buyers pulled up in the driveway. "I guess I have to pull out our old list."

"That's not a bad thing ya know."

"I know. It's a good thing. We had good names on there," Troy could feel her smile at the thought, "Okay, they're here. Remember Cassidy," She reminded him.

"When have I ever forgotten her? Love you."

"Love you too."


	9. Questions

"Troy! Finally!" Sara Montez flung open the door and pulled her son-in-law in before he had the chance to run away. 

"Um, hi Mom," Troy said to her, raising an eyebrow about her excitement to see him. The last time she was this excited was when he and Gabriella told their parents they were expecting again. "What's with the pulling in the door?"

"She's asking questions and I can't answer them. Well, I can, but she wants to hear them from daddy," Sara walked him into the playroom and saw his pride and joy half watching _Cinderella_ and half playing the keyboard with her stuffed animals that were over abundant.

"I guess I just say it right, right?" He shrugged.

"Or you just have that smile that matches hers," Sara laughed as Troy crawled in next to his daughter and got caught up in the movie playing.

"This is my favorite part," he whispered and caught Cassidy's attention.

Her face instantly lit up with glee as her arms went up in the air and Troy dodged them to avoid a smack to his own face. "Daddy!"

"Hey pumpkin, what are we doing?"

"Playing _Breaking Free_, Dadddy. We really good," Cassidy pulled the toy elephant closer as he assumed he was on the drums while she was on piano.

"I love that song! Can you play that for Mommy and Daddy later?" Nodding her head urgently, Troy pressed his lips to her head and sat up, pulling her into his lap all at once. "I heard you played 20 questions with Gramma."

"Uh huh," Cassidy nodded.

"What'd you ask her?"

"Where mommy got her belly from," she said as if it were an everyday question with an plain and simple answer.

"And what did Gramma tell you?"

"She said ask you."

Troy looked back to his mother-in-law who just had a wide smile plastered on her face towards him. "Thanks Mom," he paused and looked back down at Cassidy who had pulled a book into her own lap and was flipping through the pages. "Well, pumpkin," Troy cleared his throat and started on his answer – his very complicated answer. "Mommy and I wanted another you."

"Why?"

Troy had to remind himself that Cassidy was three and the 'why' stages were just starting. "Because we just love you so much."

"Why?"

"Because we just do."

"Okay Daddy, but where Mommy's belly come from?"

"It came from…uh…from the stork," Troy completely made that up from the top of his head, remembering how he asked his aunt one time and the answer he got. "We made a wish to have another Cassidy and Mr. Stork came and gave Mommy a new belly."

"Okay Daddy. I like Mommy's belly. It kicks sometimes," Cassidy giggled and brushed his answer right off, seeing another toy that sparked her interest more than anything else.

Troy let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in and let his upper half crash onto the floor below him. "That's not gonna be the last time is it?"

"Not if you're planning to do this again, which I hear from my daughter, is the plan," Sara teased and added in on the end for good measure, "But just think Troy, then it will be two girls," he held up two wiggling fingers as Troy covered his eyes with his own hands.

"Noooo!"


	10. Chef Bolton

Gabriella giggled as soon as she walked through the door. Not only was her husband making something that smelled heavenly, reminding her to thank Zeke a thousand times over for cooking lessons during their college years, but the sight of Troy wearing the 'Baby in the Oven' Apron was something else. "Now you are a sight for sore eyes," she said, letting her shoes slip off of her feet and walking behind him on the cool kitchen floor. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she laughed even more when she felt the baby kick and Troy skip forward. 

"Ow," he said, turning around from the stovetop and looking at her belly.

"Don't blame her, she just wanted to say hi to Daddy," Gabriella said as Troy said hi back by kissing her and the baby. "So, Daddy, what smells so good?"

"Food from Chef Bolton," he told her, gloating over whatever he was actually making.

"Which would be…"

"Meat."

"Ah, should've guessed," Gabriella joked and looked over into the den where Cassidy was playing. "Sold two houses today."

"Beat Dad at basketball today too. We're just having a good day today, aren't we?"

"Looks like it, ow!" she stopped mid-sentence and held her hand to her belly and felt another kick come. "This," she paused as Troy came over to feel also, "is most definitely your daughter."


	11. Date

She walked back into their bedroom quietly, not sure if he had fallen back asleep after Cassidy came in with a nightmare or not. The light next to her bed stand was dim and Gabriella was surprised to see him still up at two in the morning looking at none other than the baby name book. "Find anything interesting in there?" she whispered like they were back in high school and trying to sneak away from pesky Chad.

Troy turned his head slightly and saw her lift herself up onto their queen sized bed. "Maybe," he told her, keeping his fingers marked on some pages. "How's our baby?"

"Which one?"

"Elle…"

"The one here is good," she laid a hand on her belly, "and the other is safely tucked in and clinging to Sammy," she continued, mentioning the bear to Troy that brought a smile to his face. "So, anything worthy of baby girl Bolton?"

"I've got my favorites."

"Me too. Did you make a list?"

"Not yet. I've got an idea though."

"As long as the words 'Chad Danforth' don't come out of your mouth, I'm all ears."

"Well…" Troy gritted his teeth and pushed himself back to his chosen side of the bed.

Gabriella smiled, rolling her eyes as she climbed into where he had was and snuggled into his side.

"I, Mrs. Bolton, actually was counting on our good friend, Chad Danforth, to watch Cassidy while we," Troy paused, his fingers combing through her hair and looked down at her, "go out on a date."

"Why Mr. Bolton, are you asking me out on a date?"

"I believe I am, Mrs. Bolton. And while on this said date, we can name all of our future children," he smirked and looked back up at the ceiling. "All nine of them."

Gabriella smiled into Troy's neck, her arm snaking across his middle and closed her eyes. "It's a date, but if there are seven more children in our future, you're having them."


	12. Minnie

"Well, if it isn't Minnie?" Gabriella smiled at the sound of Zeke's voice as she stared at all the pastries in the display case at his bakery. "Hi Minnie."

"Hi Zeke," Gabriella smiled up and him for a moment and looked back down at the mini-éclair that caught her eye. "Baby wanted something sweet."

"Baby wanted something sweet, huh?" Zeke laughed, reaching in the case and pulling out the French pastry that he noticed she was staring at for a while and handed it to her over the glass block. "Baby gets something sweet."

"Baby loves Uncle Zeke." Gabriella gladly took the éclair and sat down at the small bistro table that faced the main street of Albuquerque. Taking a bite of the delectable pastry, Gabriella let out a satisfied sigh and looked back over at Zeke who had occupied the seat across from her. "Baby definitely loves Uncle Zeke."

Zeke smiled widely at the compliment. "So, I hear you have a date tonight. Going anywhere good?"

"You know how Troy is Zeke. He like the word 'surprise'."

"That he does. Where do you think he's going to take you?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he drove all around town just to get us back home so he can catch the game that's on."

"Gabby….wait, he would do that, wouldn't he?" Zeke questioned and laughed at his long time friend's classic antics, watching his wife finish off the dessert. "Let's rephrase that – where would you like to go?"

"Me? Um…I actually really wouldn't care just as long as I'm with him."

"Wow. So Minnie is still in love with Arnold."

"I fall in love with him more everyday."


	13. Kisses

How could Allison be out of roses? It was unheard of, right? Right. Troy had every intention of going into Allison's Flower shop and picking up three single red roses – for all of his girls – but what a surprise it was to find out she was out. He pulled into his driveway and Cassidy's smile that he saw through the garage window immediately wiped his temporary bad mood away. Latching onto the papers from the passenger seat that he would be grading this weekend for his history class, Troy headed out to the back yard where he watched his little girl light up as her mother came after her with tickle fingers.

"Daddy! Mommy, Daddy's home!" Cassidy ran across the yard in her cute pink shorts as her tiny ponytail bobbed up and down behind her.

Troy bent down and scooped the little rugrat up in his arms. "Well, hello cutie," he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy! Daddy's home!" She exclaimed again as Gabriella in her own pink shorts came to stand by his side.

"I see that," she smiled and leaned up to give Troy a kiss, "Hi Daddy."

"Hello Mommy," he dragged out his 'hello' as she pulled away and giggled.

"Okay guys! G-rated crowd here!" Chad yelled from the patio.

Troy and Gabriella both weren't expecting him until later but didn't min as Cassidy squirmed out of Troy's arms. Letting her down, she raced across the yard over to her Uncle Chad and Troy turned back to Gabriella, kissing her again.

"G-rated now," she playfully reminded him.


	14. Name

"Shall we?" Gabriella asked as they watched their now empty plates being taken away. Troy had taken her to their favorite restaurant, _Sterling Rose's_ in downtown Albuquerque. As soon as her eyes caught sight of the bright green sign, she squealed and knew exactly what she wanted – didn't even have to look at the menu. 

"Ten names each. We cross out the ones we don't like."

"But before we do, I have to tell you something," she piped up and Troy retracted his list from her grasp. "I love you."

"Is that all?" Troy chuckled and pulled her chair closer to his to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you too."

"Okay, ready," Gabriella pepped up and snatched his list before he had a chance to argue.

"Just for the record, you cheat," Troy told her and looked at his wife's list. Christina, Rebecca and Julia were her top three. Looking back over at his own list, he only matched one of hers. Troy's eyes strolled down the list, matching each name with the chosen middle name of Sara, which not only was his mother in law's name, but also Gabriella's middle name as well. "Ella," he called one of the many pet names he had for her, "did you cross out all of mine?"

"Almost. Did you?"

"Almost. I'm betting we have the same name."

"How much?"

"Popcorn and elephant ear at the carnival tomorrow," he set the prize as they laid their lists back down and glanced at the circled favorite. "Well, baby girl Bolton," Troy laid his hand gently on Gabriella's belly, "looks like you have a name."


	15. Pain

"You have to tell me, please..." Taylor dragged on, walking behind the four guys and mini-Gabriella at the winter carnival that was more summery than wintery. "You have to. It's like illegal for you not to tell me." 

"How is it illegal?"

"Because if I'm going to become Aunt Taylor again, I need to know. And you know I'm so going to spoil this one as well," Taylor told her as Gabriella stopped suddenly. "Gabby?"

"Yeah, just a sec," she paused and placed her hand on her belly again, feeling the sharp pain shoot through her nerves.

"Okay, you gotta talk to me, unless I get worried."

Gabriella held up a finger to Taylor. She had to be sure that these were really what she thought they were before they wasted half a day in the hospital only to be send home an hour later. "I think I need to sit down."

"Troy! Chad! Ryan! Tommy!" Taylor yelled at the top of her lungs as they slowly walked over to a bench and Gabriella eased herself down.

She was about to say something to spite Taylor calling everyone back over to them, but as the pain got worse, she wasn't going to argue. Before Gabriella knew it, she was breathing deeper and scaring the life out of her best friend. This wasn't intended, it just happened and what was confusing her was why. She was relaxed moments before with no stress whatsoever. With Cassidy, the pregnancy had been perfect. Well, not perfect, since it was her first, but there were no complications. This was a first for the second.

"Damn Taylor, you got lungs," Chad's brother Tommy was the first to reach the girls.

"First, language. Second, oh thank God," Taylor looked for a dark hair on a tall, white guy but didn't see him. She only saw her bushy haired husband. "Chad, where's Troy?"

"Cassidy saw bears. Why?" he asked and then saw Gabriella sitting and clutching the side arm of the wooden bench. "Oh, damn. Gabriella…" his voice trailed off and he whipped his head around fast. "TROY! Get your ass here now!"


	16. Waiting

Ryan wrapped his arms around Cassidy as she slept peacefully in the waiting room of the maternity ward at Albuquerque General Medical Center. Seven adults, including himself, occupied the averaged sized room as they waited for any news on Gabriella and her baby. Troy had been with her the whole time and they knew nothing – absolutely nothing. And little did they know - they'd be in the dark for a while longer too.

His hand gently wiped away the loose strand of hair from her eyes and looked back into them. Tears were held back as she clutched his hand, not letting it go like it was her life line for her and it was. Gabriella was scared and so was he. This was their first experience with this and Evan was still not there, instead it was his brother Peter. Peter was good, but he wasn't Evan and they felt so much more comfortable with Evan.

He kissed her hand gently and held it tightly, not wanting to let go. She hadn't felt the baby move in two hours and Troy was terrified. Maybe even more than her and he couldn't take the whispers between the nursing staff and the interim physician. He needed to know now. "I'll be right back, I promise," he whispered and kissed her forehead gently, walking over to the two R.N.s that where staying in the room and monitoring his wife. "Excuse me?" He called their attention. "Can you tell me anything about what's going on? It's been…"

"I'll answer that," Evan breezed past the two nurses and pulled Troy along with him. "Take a seat Troy," Evan told him, practically pushing him down on the chair he was previously in.

"Not to be rude Evan," Gabriella looked over at him and winced through another sharp pain, "but where the hell have you been?"

"If I told you a Stones concert, would you believe me?" Evan joked, looking once more through her chart and over the machines hooked onto her one more time before sitting down next to Troy.

"With you? Yea."

"Okay, so let me tell you both what's going on," Evan scooted closer to both of them as Troy pulled her hand back in his, waiting for whatever news the doctor was going to give them.

He ran his hands through his hair and let the deepest breath he'd ever known out of his body. It took all that was in him not to cry in front of Gabriella. They had both just made the hardest decision of their lives and he wasn't sure how to tell the rest of their family that was still outside in the waiting room. Letting his head hit the back of the wall, Troy looked up towards the blank, white wall space and said to no one in particular, "How on earth did you get that way sweetheart?"

Little and tiny Megan Sara Bolton had gotten herself twisted and turned around, lodging herself and several of her mother's organs in a completely different place than where they were supposed to be. And the even scarier thing was that if they didn't get them back to where they were supposed to be then both Megan and Gabriella would both be in serious danger. Troy closed his eyes and listened as Evan's words came back to haunt him.

Letting a few tears escape him before he was flooded with questions and concerns of every kind, Troy wiped them away and took a deep breath. He took a few steps down the hallway, his visitor sticker still clinging to the top of his shirt where Cassidy had placed it hours ago and turned to see his family and friends on pins and needles. Ryan was the first one to spot him.

"Troy," he nodded towards his good friend, "how are they?"

* * *

Note: Just so everyone knows, I'm not making this up. I worked in a small hospital a couple years ago where this did happen and was close enough to the family and medical staff that I was lucky enough to witness it. It was probably one of the most amazing things I have seen in my life. 


	17. Family

Jack and Sara lingered at the edge of the hospital bed Gabriella was lying in and watched silently as Troy helped her lay all the way down for the upcoming procedure that would be done strictly by hand. His hands held onto hers as she laid flat on the white sheets. Evan had told everyone what was going to happen a few hours earlier and left Troy to decide who he wanted to be in the room with them, if he wanted anyone. 

"Mom," Gabriella called out and Sara rushed to her side as Troy stepped back next to his father. "Mom, I'm scared," she whispered and Sara kissed her daughter's forehead and sucked in some tears from her own eyes.

"I know baby," the soon-to-be-again-grandmother told her, "but everything will be fine. I just know it. And everyone's here to see you. You and the little girl here will be fine, just fine," Sara reassured her daughter as she watched Troy silently walk out of the room for a moment.

Jack watched and locked eyes with Sara, nodding before going out to his son. Shutting the door silently behind him, Gabriella looked back to her mom and laid her one hand upon her high belly. "He's scared too."

"More than you know, sweetheart, more than you know."

"Where's Cassidy?"

"Ryan has her at the moment. Lynne's going to take her home with her in a few minutes," Sara paused and chuckled, a smile tugging at her lips, "you have good friends, you know that?"

"They're my family."


	18. Miracle

His lips softly touched her hand as they prepared for the last leg of the procedure that probably could've been done in the doctor's office. Troy saw both Dr Fitzgerald's place their hands on his wife's stomach and guided Megan back to where she was supposed to be. "Just one more, Ella, one more," he told her as Sara clutched her daughter's other hand and Jack stood close. 

"Okay, Gabriella, this is the last one," Evan told her as their hands slid over her stomach multiple times to guide the baby back into position.

The procedure had taken them twenty minutes so far and Troy couldn't wait for it to be over, take her home and let her sleep the rest of the pregnancy away. He could predict it now – Evan would put her on bed rest for a least a week and for the remaining two and a half months no heavy lifting. It would all be up to Troy. And honestly, he didn't mind. He just wanted the last two months to be nothing but peaceful, even though it wouldn't be.

"And there we go," Evan told them all as Gabriella let her grip on him loosen a bit.

"That's it?" she questioned?

"Apart from the ultrasound I'm going to do right now, yes."

"That's it," she echoed, looking at her husband with a smile of relief tugging at her lips.

Troy leaned down and brushed them softly as Jack and Sara gathered closer, watching the screen in front of Evan as he guided the scope over her belly once again. Gabriella smiled as she watched both of them point and get all excited over seeing their granddaughter all set back in place by the miracle hands of her obstetrician.

"And I am proud to announce that this little girl is absolutely fine," Evan spoke up, looking directly at Gabriella. "You're both going to be just fine."


	19. Cookies

Bed rest. Two Weeks. No Heavy Lifting of any kind. Lots of fluids. Gabriella groaned at the handwritten note from Evan. "I hate him," she spat as Cassidy curled up beside her and proceeded with her nap. The television in the bedroom was on, three glasses of water were beside her and Troy was outside – in the sun, doing things that she wanted to be able to do. 

Wiggling out of her current position and letting Cassidy rest on the giant bed in their master bedroom, Gabriella waddled over to the window and peered out. It had been three weeks since her procedure and with a doctor's appointment every week, she was a bit worn out but happy that Megan had stayed put. That procedure was definitely not one she wanted to go through ever again. Laying her hand gently on her stomach, she smiled lovingly, knowing that her baby would be just fine. At least that's what the last ultrasound said yesterday.

"Who said you could move?" Troy asked as Gabriella spun around and watched him bring in a tray full of lunch and snacks that were most likely intended for her to eat and not Cassidy.

"I'm pregnant. Pregnant women have to pee a lot. Hence, I have to move."

"But you haven't drunk any of those glasses," he smartly pointed out.

"You're not helping your case of wanting seven more children you know," Gabriella poked her tongue out and shuffled over to the bathroom.

Troy chuckled and laughed as he set the tray on the edge of the bed and let his hand run over Cassidy's small sleeping face. She stirred for a moment and Troy turned his head to face Gabriella, who was now pouting. "What's with the lip?"

"There are three days until Christmas," she stated matter of factly.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Bolton."

"We haven't made cookies yet."

"Is that your way of volunteering me to make them? You know how badly of a suggestion that is? I mean, you do remember what happened last time I attempted to make anything that wasn't meat, right?"

"But we always make them, Troy and just think of how upset Cassidy would be if we didn't."

"Fine, fine. But just so you know if you pour flour on me again this year, I'm getting you back."

Gabriella had to fight to stop jumping up and down in one place as she caught hold of Troy's hands and kissed him. "I love you and hate Evan."


	20. Surprise

"Ry Ry!" Cassidy yelped and ran towards Ryan who was at the counter with Zeke and talking about the New Year that was three hours away. He scooped her up before she crashed into the glass and tickled her gently. 

"Hello Cutie," he placed a kiss on her forehead and nodded towards Troy and Gabriella who was waddling into Zeke's bakery safely, finding a comfy seat in the booth next to Taylor. "You know where you're going tonight?" He asked her with surprise on his face as she joined in.

"Your house!" Her arms raised up in the air as she giggled. "I see Jany!"

"Yep, Jamie and Julie will be there," he told her, speaking of his own two daughters who were a few years older than her and eagerly awaiting Cassidy's arrival.

"Aunt Natty too?" Cassidy said, obviously very excited about spending New Year's with her Uncle Ryan and his family.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Ryan? I mean, I can gladly put her with my parents," Troy said, walking over to his side and offering a handshake to Zeke.

"No, it's fine. We're having our own big party at my house anyhow. And let your parents have some fun of their own."

"Okay, my mind totally flashed into a place it didn't need to be."

"Sorry 'bout that," Ryan patted Troy on his shoulder and set Cassidy back down on the ground. "Alright Cutie, go say bye to Mommy and we can go see Jamie and Julie," he told her as she skipped over to where Gabriella was sitting. "Is that for me?" He pointed to the bag in Troy's hands.

"Yea, should be everything. Have I said thank you yet?"

"Dude, more times than needed," Zeke mentioned as the timer to one of his gigantic ovens went off.

* * *

Cake and cookies and crème brulee and chocolate. Zeke definitely knew how to sweep women off their feet and host New Year's parties for his closest friends. Gabriella let out a deep laugh when a small kick came from her belly again. Grabbing for Taylor's hand, she moved it to right in the middle and let her best friend feel her future _niece_. "Gabby…" Taylor's mouth went dry and she stopped talking as little Megan let her mother know she was here and the music was good. 

"I know," Gabriella smiled back as Megan kicked softly again. "Just wait until you have a baby."

Taylor sat straight up and looked over at Chad for a moment before he caught her gaze. She nodded her head softly and looked back to Gabriella. "Well…" she trailed off as the guys rejoined the girls at the round table Zeke and Maya had set up earlier.

"Taylor, are you?"

"Is Taylor what?" Troy asked, sitting on the chair beside Gabriella and wrapping his arm around her.

Chad looked down at Taylor and smiled. The two had just been married not two years ago and have been together for longer than that, much longer. "Well, since all our friends are here, I think we can tell all of you," Chad took a deep breath and interlaced his fingers with Taylor's. "We're pregnant!"


	21. Blanket

Cassidy jumped on the bed by her mother as her father was trying to finish up packing the suitcase they would take with them to the hospital. It was almost March and Troy wanted to be prepared for anything. "Is that it?" He asked, looking over at Gabriella who was giggling with her daughter. "Hey Laughs-a-Lot," Troy called to her again and she looked towards him with a smile on her face. 

"Me?"

"You and mini you, yes. Is there anything else we need?"

"Did you remember the blanket?" Gabriella asked, looking towards him as he held up the baby blanket that his grandmother had made for them for Cassidy. "Good, we can't forget that."

"Never and I," Troy announced as he walked over to the bed and plopped down on it, "am tired."

Gabriella giggled at him as Cassidy ran back to her own room and she crawled up to lay beside him. "Is Mr. Bolton sleepy?" she asked as he turned towards her and propped himself up on one elbow and nodded his head. "You still gotta go to school tomorrow."

"Do I have to?" he whined, knowing full and well what her answer was going to be. Of course he had to go to school tomorrow, it was a testing day. And he was praying to every entity up in the heavens that his students actually studied the material he had been talking about for the past three weeks.

"Yea, you have to, even though Cassidy and I would love to kidnap you and make you stay home with us," she told him, letting her hands drift over her belly more than once.

It was still amazing to him how with just once touch, as he wrapped her fingers in his and settled both their hands on their daughter inside of her, that it felt just as amazing now as it did then, when they first met. If you had told Troy Bolton that almost nine years ago he would meet the girl of his dreams in high school and would never look back, he would flat out tell you that you were crazy and drive you up to the psychiatric hospital himself. But now…now it had all changed. And Troy wasn't complaining one bit.


	22. Worth It

"I am going insane!" Chad opened the door to his and Taylor's three bedroom home before Troy even knocked on it, pulling him in with a force he hadn't seen since high school. "Please tell me this gets easier." 

Troy looked at him strangely, wondering what kind of sugar Taylor had given her husband to be this frazzled. "How far along is Taylor again, Chad?"

"Two months," he answered quickly and went to hide behind the kitchen counter.

"You've got a long way to go," Troy laughed and watched as all the girls, well, Taylor mostly, was running around with Cassidy, trying to catch her and tickle her. "She'll make a good mother though, you know that," he told his friend as Chad drank an 8-ounce glass of water like it was nothing.

"It's not her I'm worried about," Chad confessed, grabbing his glass and filling it up with water again. "It's me. I don't know you do it and with another one just about to get here…"

Troy laughed again, standing up from the bar stool and walking by Chad as they started to go outside to join the girls, "Chad, the best advice I ever got was to just take one day at a time, so I'm giving that to you. But trust me, in the end, this," he waved his hands towards the girls as Taylor finally captured his little girl in her arms, "is worth every mood swing, temper tantrum and hissy fit."


	23. A Friend

Two weeks. Gabriella could hardly believe it anymore. In two weeks, she wouldn't have a gigantic stomach. In two weeks, she would actually be holding the newest member to their family – her child. Looking at herself in the mirror and letting her hands slide down her belly, she smiled softly and sighed. She wanted these two weeks to be over. 

"Okay, so, just because I live in London now, does not mean you get to not tell me that you're pregnant and almost ready to pop," a familiar voice said behind her. Gabriella slowly turned around to see the famous, almost platinum blond hair attached to the long legged actress known as Sharpay Evans. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Sharpay stood there with her arms crossed, playfully joking with Gabriella on the news.

"Oh my God! Sharpay!" Gabriella finally said, still shocked to find the transcontinental actress and former drama queen in her bedroom. Wobbling over to her friend who she hadn't seen in years since she moved to London right after she landed her most coveted role of Lady MacBeth, Gabriella's arms barely fit around Sharpay but she was engulfed in one anyways.

"So what's your excuse?" Sharpay pulled back and let her hands run down Gabriella's arms. It had been too many years between her visits.

"Um…phone bill?" She shrugged as they turned to walk back down the stairs that Sharpay had just climbed.

"I so missed you Gabby," she said honestly, watching how slow her friend was going down the stairs, "and Troy filled me in on everything. But I have to tell you that mini-you is even cuter than I could've ever imagined."

"Two weeks, Sharpay. I am so nervous and I was never this nervous with Cassidy," the brunette turned to the blonde as they made their way into the kitchen and Gabriella rummaged through the fridge for anything to eat or drink before settling on a cool glass of milk. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good. And I would be scared too, especially with what just happened."

"Wait a minute, I haven't even heard why you're here. Why are you here?" Gabriella asked and pulled a chair out to sit at the dining room table with Sharpay.

"Oh, Mom and Dad's anniversary. Thought I would surprise them by actually showing up."

"I'm glad you're here," she simply said and smiled. And it was the truth.

* * *

100 Reviews! Finally! YAY! I am so excited. Okay, and now - SJAF, will be updated soon, very soon. If it's not by tonight, by Tuesday night. Thanks for everyone's patience with that story. There is just a lot of research that goes into it. 


	24. Welcome

He was out of breath and out of shape, and it didn't bode well since he was still the gym teacher at East High after 20 plus years. It also wasn't that easy since his son's classroom was on the third floor and at the other side of the building from the actual gym. Gabriella had called his office phone about two minutes ago because Troy wasn't picking up his cell phone. _Why don't you have your cell phone on Troy? Especially when you're this close to having another daughter any day_. Jack Bolton shook his head as he spotted his son's classroom door open and his voice coming from it. Taking a deep breath, he walked straight in and didn't care if he was interrupting any kind of lecture whatsoever. 

"Dad? What are you doing up here?" Troy turned from the dry erase board as Jack panted a bit and faced him. "You okay?"

"I am so out of shape," Jack panted again, regaining his breath.

"I could've told you that," Troy chuckled as the rest of his AP Class echoed.

"You have to go home and get your wife and go to the hospital."

"Wha…." Troy trailed off as he realized what he was saying. "Are you kidding me? She's early and why didn't she call my cell phone?"

"She said she did, but you weren't answering so she called me," Jack said, watching his son scramble for his bags on his desk. "Just go, I'll handle them."

"Thanks Dad," Troy barely said goodbye with a hit on the shoulder before he was out the door.

* * *

"One more deep breath, sweetheart," Troy told Gabriella as she sat straight up on the hospital bed and breathed in deep, trying not to let the sharp pain of the needle get to her. It was probably her least favorite part of the whole process. She hated it, absolutely hated it.

"And there we go. Okay, Mrs. Bolton, let's lay you back down," Dr. Jaclyn Green, the anesthesiologist told her and both the doctor and Troy helped her back down. "The anesthetic should start kicking in a few minutes. I'll be around the wing all night so if you need anything, just shout down the hall. I have six children and I swear I could hear them all from three thousand miles away," Dr. Green winked at Gabriella and turned to start cleaning up her equipment.

"Thanks Dr. Green," Gabriella barely whispered as she clutched onto Troy's hand. Another big contraction went through her body just as Sara and Taylor returned to the maternity suite with food for them and Troy.

Troy watched the monitor intently as the lines got thicker and sharper. And then they died down again. They had been in the suite for nearly eight hours already and there was no budging from five centimeters. They were only halfway through it all.

"Taylor, didn't you go to the Evan's the other day?" Gabriella suddenly asked out of the blue, remembering the fact that Taylor had pointed it out every ten seconds days before.

"Yea, I did. He's really a great doctor."

"So…"

"So, what?" Taylor smiled knowing exactly what Gabriella was getting at.

"You're not going to tell us…me! I mean, I remember you once told me it was illegal not to tell your best friend."

"Chad and I want to wait, so we're waiting. We like being surprised."

Troy snorted at her comment and sat back down by Gabriella, snatching a sandwich from the tray. "That will last oh, let's say two months. This is Chad we're talking about here."

Taylor smacked him on his knee and poked out her tongue, "We're still waiting."

* * *

Evan snapped the blue glove against his wrist, all because he liked the sound, and placed the thin sheet back over her legs. "You moved, but not much," he sighed, hoping that this would've taken a lot less time than it was already. "The potosin didn't work very well, did it?" he joked as he saw Troy and Gabriella both give him looks. "We know what this means, right?"

"Cesarean?" Troy rhetorically asked and received a nod from Evan. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, Troy, we have to. After the hands procedure and Gabriella not moving to ten centimeters in this amount of time, we have to. We want your daughter to be alive and well and safe," Evan told them, slipping out of the gloves and tossing them in the trash can just beside the wall. "I'm gonna go and get an OR set up, you two stay here. Wendy or Faith will be in to tell you what happens next."

And with that he was out of the room. Gabriella tugged on Troy's shirt; his two day old shirt that smelled like him through and through, pulling his attention back to her. He sat back down on the chair's edge and kissed her knuckles. He wasn't planning on a cesarean, and neither was she.

"Everything will be fine Troy," she softly told him. "Everything."

* * *

"Okay, Gabriella," Evan announced from the other side of the blue tarp in front of her and she looked in the mirror and watched the medical team reach a leg- a very tiny leg, "one more nudge from us and you'll be a Mommy again. How does that feel?"

"Very rewarding, Evan," Gabriella smiled as his hands, as well as Peter's and the others, gently glided her newborn daughter out of her womb. "Oh my gosh…Troy…"

"I see her baby, I see her," Troy, seated right beside her, said, his eyes watching everything about the little girl now. "That's our daughter," he whispered as Megan's cry was heard soundly throughout the room.

"You're a Daddy again," Gabriella said through her happy tears and Troy kissed her soundly.

"And you're a Mommy."

"Okay, here we go," Wendy, one of the surgical nurses walked over to him and placed the tiny girl in his arms, "Congratulations Mom and Dad."

"Gabby, she's…"

"Perfect."


	25. Amazing

She was a mother, first and foremost. And she loved this feeling. Wrapping the soft, thin blanket around her youngest in her arms, Gabriella motioned for Cassidy, who was closely staring at the tiny baby, to climb up onto their bed. It had been just shy of three weeks since Megan was born and Gabriella couldn't be happier. Smiling as Cassidy sat close to them, Gabriella kissed the top of her dark hair and hummed a familiar tune. 

"Baby Meggy...sleeping?" Cassidy's small voice asked just as Gabriella spotted Troy in the door frame, watching his family be just that – a family.

"She's trying to. Wanna sing with Mommy?"

"What we singing?" Cassidy looked up with a glint of happiness throughout her eyes. "Breakin' Free?"

"How about Looking For?" she asked her eldest as she bobbed her head up and down urgently. Her husband took the lead over, walking in the room and sitting down beside her while she hummed the tune written so long ago.

_I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

Troy looked back into Gabriella's eyes as they saw Cassidy lean up and kiss her sister on the forehead. "I love you," he silently said, moving his mouth to the words. His life was truly _amazing_, there was no other way to describe it.

* * *

And I now introduce you (much thanks to Anne) to Megan Sara Bolton: http:// i19. tinypic. com/ 4lxet8x. jpg 

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, added to their story alerts/favorites, etc. It's much appreciated. But yes, this is the end to the Cake for Mommy Series. I have another idea sparking, but I wanna get some SJAF chapters out before I start on it.

Baci! Jill-Renay


End file.
